


A list of reasons why I’m no good for you

by siangjiang



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Body Worship, Cute, Dancing, F/M, First Time, M/M, Unspecified sex, chub lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Jefferson is in love with Professor Sheldon, and Sheldon tries to convince the much younger man not to date him.





	A list of reasons why I’m no good for you

Professor Sheldon Oberon hadn’t felt this happy in years. Not the euphoric but short lived joy of youth, but a deep, calming happiness. Van Pelt was gone, the Jaguar’s Eye was back where it belonged and the curse had been lifted from the isle of Jumanji. If ever there was a time to celebrate, now would be it.

They dug out Bravestone’s old radio and got tipsy on Jefferson’s margaritas, celebrating their victory well into the night. By the time the new moon had arisen and stars glittered like diamonds around it, the radio only played slow ballads. Mouse had fallen asleep to the soothing tunes, while Bravestone and Ruby rocked gently from side to side, their arms around each other.

Sheldon felt sleepy too and was about to excuse himself and go to bed when Jefferson suddenly sat beside him.

“May I have this dance?” The young man smiled, holding out a hand.

Sheldon felt his cheeks go red and quickly glanced over at Ruby and Bravestone, briefly locking eyes with Ruby. They could definitely hear them.

“What do you want to dance with me for?” Sheldon asked, keeping his voice warm and gentle. Of course he knew why. The air between them had been electric for weeks, but Sheldon had promised himself that he wouldn’t give in. Jefferson was too young.

“What? You think I have a chance with Finbar?” Jefferson asked, looking almost genuinely excited.

Sheldon giggled and gently swatted at Jefferson’s arm “Shut up”

Jefferson looked pleased with himself. “So will you dance with me?”

What the hell, Sheldon thought, it’s just a dance. He held his hand out and Jefferson helped him to his feet. Before the boy could do anything else Sheldon quickly lifted their joined hands up a bit and placed his other hand on Jefferson’s shoulder, getting them into a casual ballroom position. Jefferson just smiled his brilliant smile and placed his free hand on Sheldon’s hip.

Out the corner of his eye Sheldon could see Bravestone and Ruby watching them, but they didn’t say anything except for a few whispers to each other.

Together they rocked back and forth slowly, hardly moving their feet. They barely even noticed when the song changed. Sheldon tried to keep a small distance between himself and Jefferson, but somehow the pilot still managed to snuggle up against him and before long their stance mimicked Bravestone and Ruby’s, Jefferson leaning forward to accommodate Sheldon’s big stomach. It had to be the margaritas, Sheldon thought.

“Why me, Seaplane?” Sheldon asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you so in love with _me_? Of all people?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, I’m old enough to be your father for starters. And not even a young father. A father who had children at a reasonable age. And I’m fat. Fat and old and boring”

“Why boring?”

“You think archeology is interesting?”

“Yes”

Sheldon made a noice of disbelief.

“I do!” Jefferson assured him “It’s not like a hobby or anything, but do you think I’d be here if I didn’t like learning about old cultures?”

“Fair enough” Sheldon said.

“I don’t mind you being older than me”

“I’m the oldest in the group. You’re the youngest. That’s a pretty big age gap”

“So what? It’s not like you’re an old man. And I don’t have daddy issues if that’s what you’re worried about. I’m quite happy with the dad I have. I don’t need another one”

Sheldon hugged him a little tighter. “I don’t think you know how handsome you are, Seaplane” he said “You could have anyone you wanted”

“Don’t be so sure” Jefferson smiled “Apparently being handsome isn’t always enough...”

Somehow that almost made Sheldon feel guilty but he quickly shook the feeling off. Jefferson wasn’t trying to guilt trip him, he was just being humble.

Jefferson continued “I don’t think you know how wonderful you are”

“Stop it”

“I’m serious. You’re kind and gentle and smart...and sexy as hell”

“Seaplane...”

“I mean it. I’ve always been attracted to guys like you. I love your beard and hairy arms, and your big soft belly...” He ran his hands down Sheldon’s sides, gently cupping his stomach. 

Sheldon felt himself turn red. He had never met a guy who was attracted to his body. All sex had always been _despite_ his looks. The lustful way Jefferson ran his hands up his stomach and around him to rest on his lower back was completely unfamiliar to him. His ears started to burn when Jefferson moved his hands lower...

“Hey, hands over the waistline” Bravestone said, a smile on his face. Jefferson flashed a cheeky grin but moved his hands back up.

Sheldon was dumbfounded. “You really mean it, hu?”

“Why would I lie?” He rested his head on Sheldon’s shoulder “I don’t think I’ve ever been in love like this. You really are wonderful, Shelly. I don’t understand why you’re playing so hard to get”

And suddenly Sheldon didn’t either. He still had to make one last attempt. “I’ll die years before you”

“Not necessarily. In this line of work I could die tomorrow”

The thought was so terrible Sheldon cupped Jefferson’s face and placed a long, firm kiss on his lips. It was unbearable to think of Jefferson, cold and alone, slowly dying with the belief that Sheldon didn’t want him.

When he pulled back Jefferson’s eyes were brighter than Sheldon had ever seen them before. With a huge smile the pilot moved in for an open mouthed kiss, warm and young and alive.

Somewhere they could hear Bravestone protest and Ruby giggle. “Get a tent you two!”

Neither of them wanted to let go, but eventually Sheldon had to get a proper lung-full of air. Jefferson, still pressing his entire body against Sheldon’s, smiled mischievously at him. “My tent or your’s?”

“Mine. It’s further away from the camp”

 

They fumbled with each other’s clothes in the darkness, huffing and giggling. As soon as his glasses came off Sheldon was effectively blind, but Jefferson’s loving hands told him everything he needed to know. They kissed, laughed, explored and somehow Jefferson managed to make Sheldon feel like the sexiest man alive. When he rolled over and let Jefferson slide into him, Sheldon felt whole for the first time in his life.

 

Sheldon woke up to the sound of exotic birds chirping and a pair of gentle, sleepy eyes watching him. A soft orange light surrounded them from the tent fabric. 

“Hi” Sheldon said, still not entirely awake.

“Morning Professor Shelly”

“Don’t say that. You make me feel like I slept with one of my students” He felt around for his watch “What time is it?”

“Don’t know. Dr. Bravestone stopped snoring a while ago”

Sheldon let his head drop back onto his pillow. He really didn’t feel like getting up. He only opened his eyes when he felt Jefferson’s fingers run through his hair.

“You know” Jefferson smiled “You never complimented me”

“What do you mean?”

“I gave you all those nice compliments last night but you never returned the favor”

Sheldon let out a breathy laugh “Give me a second. Let me wake up first”

“Maybe you need something to inspire you?” Jefferson said and threw his blanket off, exposing his slender but muscular body, along with his rather impressive hardon. Sheldon almost chocked on his own spit.

“What?” Jefferson asked.

“Nothing, it’s just...I didn’t realize it was so big. How was I able to fit that inside me?”

“Want a reminder?” Jefferson grinned, wiggling his hips. 

Actually Sheldon wouldn’t mind that, but instead he said “Some other time. We should get dressed. I need to pee and I’m starving”

“Yeah, now that you mention it I need to pee too” Jefferson said, rolling around to gather his things. It was no easy feat for two adult men to get dressed in a tiny tent, but somehow they managed. Outside they quickly hurried off to separate bushes to pee.

Back at the camp Bravestone had made a simple breakfast consisting of rice and beef jerky. Just as Sheldon sat down he heard Finbar’s voice “You disgust me”

Horror flooded over Sheldon as he prepared himself for a string of mean spirited words. Was it the gay thing? Was it because he had slept with such a young man? Did Finbar think Sheldon had turned his friend Seaplane gay? It could be any number of things, but when he looked a Finbar he was pointing around the camp at everyone present.

“I was awake all night because non of you animals could control yourself! If it wasn’t one pair it was the other! Next time make a schedule so I can get some damn sleep!”


End file.
